


Strong Roots pt. 2

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Back by popular demand.





	Strong Roots pt. 2

"How do you like it?" They were next in line at the Starbucks drive-thru.

"No cream. Heavy sugar."

Johnny had woken up with a splitting headache, muscles aching and joints cracking when he got out of bed. He thought he was playing it safe -- the clock on the nightstand read 5:47. Early enough, he thought, to get a cab and avoid facing Daniel again. 

He should've known better.

He found the bastard standing over the stove, frying bacon like the good little housewife he was. But he seemed cheery enough. Normal, at least -- he'd smiled at Johnny and asked him how his head was feeling; Johnny noticed he was still in the same wife beater and sweat pants he fought him in last night. 

"Hurts like a bitch, but I think that's just the hangover."

Daniel had offered to make him coffee, but he sooner would've died than drink expresso -- or _es_ presso, as Amanda helpfully pointed out -- from one of those stupid tiny cups. It was actually Amanda who suggested they go to Starbucks after breakfast. Johnny had never been, but he heard the students talk about it all the time during class. It seemed to be the hangout spot of choice.

And, he admitted, the food had been good -- Daniel's blueberry pancakes definitely trumped the bland-ass eggs from the first time he had breakfast at the Larusso house.

But Johnny wasn't about to tell him that. 

"Here you go." Daniel handed him the coffee and made his way out of the drive-thru line. In a few seconds, they were back on the road.

He tentatively took a sip. It wasn't great -- definitely not worth four bucks -- but it was hot and strong as hell. It woke him up quicker than he expected.

He reached over and turned down the radio. "Are we just... not gonna talk about what happened last night?"

Daniel's eyes stayed on the road; his fingers drummed on the wheel apprehensively. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted to or not." 

"I don't. But... maybe we should."

"I'm all ears." There was a calculated calmness in Daniel's voice.

Where the hell to begin? 

He took the lid off and chugged half of the coffee in one swig, carefully setting it in the cupholder beside him. Then he cut the radio completely. "I really like you." God, he sounded like a sixteen year old girl. But at least he got it out. And why stop now? "I... I think I might--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Strangely enough, Daniel still didn't seem angry. He clearly wasn't thrilled about it, but he sounded _annoyed_ more than anything. "I'm a married-- shit." A car cut them off and he had to slam on the brakes. "I'm a _happily_ married man. You can't just dump all this shit on me after thirty years, Johnny." He swallowed. "And how can you go from hating me to..." He threw a hand up in exasperation. " _Y'know._ "

"I never hated you." He found himself picking at his nails -- a nervous habit he thought he'd left behind years ago.

"Yeah, okay--"

"I couldn't bring myself to hate _Kreese!_ "

There it was.

Silence befell the car and Johnny's head thumped against the headrest. He shut his eyes. 

The news came a few years after graduation. Sid had left the paper on the dining room table before he left for work, and when Johnny came downstairs and saw his sensei's eyes staring back at him -- Cobra Kai Sensei Found Dead, Memorial Held in San Antonio -- he felt sick. 

It had been so long since he thought about high school; he didn't even keep in contact with his former classmates anymore. 

He ripped up the paper and threw it in the trash.

The worst part? He legitimately missed him. The man who was ready to kill him for losing a stupid tournament -- the man who didn't even flinch as the air got caught in Johnny's lungs -- was also the man who respected him. Praised him. Treated him more like a son than Sid had ever done.

And he'd had Johnny's respect as well. How could Johnny have hated him? 

So he'd chalked the knot in his stomach up to Daniel -- the only other person he could think to blame. 

That's when he started falling apart. 

But seeing Kreese in the dojo -- the malevolent glint in his eye; the self-assured, cocky smile; the satisfaction apparent on his face because he knew he still had a hold over Johnny -- it was suddenly clear to him.

Daniel had never been the villain. The only shit he had to settle was with Kreese.

"I'm sorry." Daniel parked the car and cut the engine.

Johnny hadn't realized he'd been talking out loud until this point. He opened his eyes. "It's not your fault. I just said that." 

"You shouldn't have had to deal with that." He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face him. "Look, you obviously have a lot on your plate. And I'll help you in whatever way I can. I told you I'd help you with Kreese. And I will. But I can't--" He broke Johnny's gaze. " _We_ can't..."

"I know." He chuckled under his breath. "That was... that was stupid of me."

"You were always a little impulsive," Daniel agreed. He took Johnny's hand and squeezed. 

"Well, damn." Johnny retched out of his grasp and guzzled down the rest of his coffee. "We don't need to treat this like an after-school special." He looked over at him. "Thank you, though. For... for everything. And..." he ran a hand through his hair. "You're doing a really good job with Robby. I was proud of him up there."

"He's a good kid."

They exchanged goddamn phone numbers and Johnny returned to his car.

"Ah, Jesus."

As soon as he started the car, he was hit with that familiar refrain: " _And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you... 'cause it's the only thing I wanna do... I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna--_ " He aggressively hit the power button.

But he had to laugh.


End file.
